The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, an information processing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that are configured to analyze an image and generate collation information used for collation of biometric information.
Recently, various types of fingerprint authentication devices that can be installed in mobile devices, such as a smart phone and a notebook personal computer, have been proposed. For example, a known personal identification device uses, as collation information used for collation, information obtained by performing frequency spectrum conversion on a fingerprint image. Thus, the personal identification device is unlikely to be affected by disturbance, such as inclination of a finger with respect to a fingerprint sensor.